Always Means Forever
by KiaraFay
Summary: Picks up at Fate of the City "He has to be okay…," My body was shaking and tears were flowing from my eyes, "he said always and that means forever. You can't leave Mako. I said it back!" I yelled and felt the energy surge inside me. Live. All I could feel was the urge for him to live.


Hello everyone! I am a huge fan of the Avatar universe and I have decided to publish an alternative to the fate of the city. I respect what Bryke did with the show... but I will always love Makorra. It's been a while since I have published anything, and I hope you enjoy. Please alert me to any mistakes.

* * *

"Korra, are you alright?" Suyin asked as the Avatar gingerly held her shoulder. She looked panicked.

"I'll be fine once I have some water to heal with. Have you found everyone?" Korra aimed the question at Bolin, but his back was to her and it remained towards her. Suyin's eyes shifted carefully from the earth bender back to Korra and gave a distressed sigh.

"We've located all but three who were in the building with us. We'll need you to come help heal the wounded. So far, the wounds are mostly minor. They are based just over the rubble and are currently being tended to by some of the air benders who were closest to the door. I'm going to continue searching." Suyin finalized and turned towards the rest of the crippled factory, avoiding Korra's gaze. She didn't make it a step before she felt Korra's hand on her shoulder, and heard the question she knew was coming.

"Who are you still looking for?"

"Kai, Jinora, and Mako." Suyin heard Korra breath in deeply and pause before speaking.

"You have to let me help," she said as Suyin turned to protest, "I know you want me to heal while you search, but you've said it yourself that the wounds of the others are minor. I might be able to use my energy bending to locate the others like I did with Wu. They could be the ones who need a healer."

Suyin nodded and continued forward as Tenzin appeared over the hill.

"Korra! Thank goodness you're alright. Have they found Jinora and the others?" Korra shook her head no before explaining her plan to Tenzin. He gave a firm nod and placed both hands on Korra's shoulders.

"You can do this Korra. Let's get them all out." Korra couldn't breathe as she bent down towards the ground. 'Focus' she told herself as her hand touched the earth. Focus.

Suddenly, Korra could see two hands holding onto each other under a metal platform. She could hear Kai talking to Jinora. A small bit of tension released from her chest, but a dark feeling in her gut deepened.

"Tenzin! I've found them. There, under the platform." Everyone except Bolin moved towards where Korra was pointing, and the Beifong's began to lift the platform. Dust filled the air and everyone cringed at the metal creaking. Pieces of the platform threatened to break off while they shifted it towards the river and Korra felt she could relate. Everyone had to be okay or she would break apart.

"I need help!" They heard Kai yell. Tenzin air bent the dust away and they could see Kai bent over Jinora a few yards away. Immediately the air bending master ran towards his daughter with Korra right behind, already bending water from the river to her. Jinora laid motionlessly with Kai hovering over her, his hand on her cheek and tears in his eyes.

"I tried to shield her Tenzin, but the roof came down to fast and she blew me out of the way. Korra! You have to do something!" Korra bent the water around her hands and they began to glow. She placed them on either side of Jinora's head. Tenzin grasped his daughter's hand and looked at Korra, waiting. After a few silent moments, Korra moved from Jinora's head down her abdomen. 'Focus' she told herself as sweat dawned her brow. Breathing in one final breath and breathing out, she let go of the water and turned towards Tenzin.

"She'll be alright," Korra spoke and turned towards Kai, " but she needs to rest now. You and Tenzin should take her somewhere safe."

"We'll meet up with you at Asami's office." Korra nodded as Tenzin picked up Jinora. Kai followed suit as Korra turned her eyes towards the large amount of rubble that still remained at her feet. Her hands shook and all she could think was….'where's Mako?'

"I found Jinora and Kai through energy bending, there's no reason it wouldn't work for Mako." Korra said out loud to herself as she began to reach for the ground. Then she heard the pained scream of Bolin.

-Korra's POV-

I immediately took off towards Bolin. I knew it before I saw it. The ringing was back in my ears and I couldn't feel any air going into my lungs as I slid down onto the ground next to Bolin.

"Mako.." The name drifted off of my lips so quietly it was drowned out by Bolin's panicked rambling. Think, Korra. I couldn't think though. His eyes were closed and his hair looked more like it did before I left for the Southern Water Tribe. There was a cut across his cheek. That stupid outfit he'd been wearing while protecting Wu was ripped, singed, and giving way to…his wounds. I felt my chest heave and realized I had tears flowing down my face.

"We need to get him to the water." I heard myself say. This was surreal, this wasn't happening. I'm the avatar and this war, these injuries, are supposed to be mine to bare.

"What?" Bolin now looked at me and I could feel his agony, see the pain in his eyes. This pain wasn't his to bare. Bolin shouldn't lose his brother to a war I needed to stop.

"We need to get him to the water now so I can heal him! We aren't going to lose him Bolin. No one gets to die today!" I spoke as I moved to Mako's other side. Bolin and I quickly, and carefully, lifted Mako up and made our way to the river's edge.

"Bolin, I'm going to need you to help me keep his body up." He nodded. His green eyes shined with determination and he placed his arms under his brother. I closed my eyes waiting to connect with Ravaa. I felt the water and began to bend it around Mako's body, opening my glowing eyes.

"_I'll always love you Korra." _

"He's not looking any better," Bolin said eyes clenched shut and frustration in his voice.

"He has to be okay…," My body was shaking and tears were flowing from my eyes, "he said always and that means forever. You can't leave Mako. I said it back!" I yelled and felt the energy surge inside me. Live. All I could feel was the urge for him to live.

"_Korra…"_

My arms dropped and I felt the avatar state fade. Standing was difficult, but none of that mattered. Bolin and I heaved Mako out of the water and back to a cleared spot where the old factory once stood.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bolin asked while his brother's head laid in his lap. I turned away from Bolin. I couldn't look at him any longer waiting for his eyes to open.

"I don't know…I've done almost all I can do," I said. My nails dug into my palm as my fists clenched at my side.

"What else can you do?" He said with a slight desperation. I turned my eyes on Kuvira's giant mecha-suit. I could feel the anger surging through every fiber in my being.

"Put and end to this." That's when I gave over to my anger, and entered the Avatar State.

* * *

Thank you for your time!


End file.
